Vox Machina Origins Volume 2
| image = |-|Trade Paperback = |-|Issue 1 = |-|Issue 2 = |-|Issue 3 = |-|Issue 4 = |-|Issue 5 = |-|Issue 6 = | series = Vox Machina Origins | author = Jody Houser | illustrator = Olivia Samson | cover artist = Fiona Staples, William Kirkby, Benjamin Dewey and Sam Hogg | colorist = MSASSYK | letterer = Ariana Maher | date = May, 2020 | publisher = Dark Horse Comics | Prev = Vox Machina Origins Volume 1 | Next = N/A }} 'Synopsis' 'Issue #1' Vox Machina's was hired by Fendril Vas in Stilben to investigate the seemingly dubious and dangerous new business conglomerate called "the Myriad". Vox Machina eventually entered a chamber housing a planar rift that pulled the group into a room with Crysa-Thul. Fendril was actually a worshipper of the stillborn god and had intended to feed the party to this deity like many previous mercenary groups. Vox Machina destroyed Crysa-Thul and returned to slay Fendril for his treachery. Some of the information on this page was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Fendril Vas". Arriving at Westruun Vox Machina continue their search for Grog. They discover that he used to live with two gnomes and are pointed to their home. They knock on the door and Pike opens the door and lets them in. They exchange stories and asks if the gnomes can help them, Pike then preforms a ritual to discover the location of Grog. 'Issue #2' Pike discovers that he has been drawn to the local cursed mountain, and decided to go after him. They arrive at the base of the mountain after an encounter with a giant spider and a troop of roadside thieves where they find an entrance. Entering the cave they encountered an abandoned subterranean city and eventually a crypt housing a mind-controlled Grog, the reanimated corpse of his father, Strongjaw, and a dying mage, Drath Mephruhn, attempting a ritual to lichdom. Under control of Drath Mephruhn, Grog, his father, and skeletons attack the party. Eventually Pike destroys Drath Mephruhn and the fight is brought to an end, bringing Grog back to himself. But not before the mage could complete the ritual and embed his phylactery into Grog's chest. After burying Stonejaw they return to Westruun, Grog with an itchy scar. 'Issue #3' Coming back from the mountain the group talk about how they can heal the scar on Grog torso. They go to, Beyond the Veil, the Temple Ward, and the Greystone Tower but no one can or will help them. Discussing their next move they are approached by Drez Vina whom will get them access to the Greystone Tower in exchange for stealing a magical item while they're there. They agree and traverse the sewers of Westruun towards the underground entrance and unlock the door. Entering the tower they set of a few traps before Pike gets caught by servant Jekt Wince. Scanlan talks them out of it with the help of Burt Reynolds of the Tal'Dorei Customs Department and they continue on their search. They find the box but don’t take it, when they hear the voice of archmage Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien and follow it. They tell him what happened to Grog and he helps them understand what happened. 'Issue #4' In order to save Grog, Vox Machina splits up to find the rare ingredients that will stop the lich Drath Mephruhn from returning. Vex, Vax, Trinket, and Grog enter the wintery Frostweald in the search for a nymph heart. In the Frostweald they find petrified human statues and two basilisks. Fighting the basilisks Vex gets petrified but the group manage to get her back. Continuing on their search they come upon a single unfrozen pool of water. Grog manage to coax a nymph out of it, and after talking with her, Grog follows the nymph back through the portal. He returns shortly after, holding a beautiful jewel that she gave him: her heart. 'Issue #5' 'Issue #6' Featured Characters Vox Machina * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia * Tiberius Stormwind * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Keyleth * Trinket * Pike Trickfoot * Percival de Rolo (absent; not mentioned) New * Wilhand Trickfoot * Stonejaw Strongjaw * Eskil Ryndarien * Jekt Wince * Drez Vina * Burt Reynolds * Nalha Mentioned ''' * Lady Kima of Vord * The Everlight * Kevdak '''External Links * Volume 2, issue 1 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 2, issue 2 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 2, issue 3 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 2, issue 4 on the Dark Horse website. References Art: Category:Content Category:Vox Machina Origins